


Monty's Nutventure

by sarkham



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Excessive Semen, Masturbation, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: Monty de la Cruz does drugs and it goes horribly wrong.
Kudos: 2





	Monty's Nutventure

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to save these stories from my Tumblr.

Monty picked up a new patch of anabolics. He had been forced to switch supplier since the police raided the school and the previous guy didn’t want to risk it. The stuff seemed alright, although it’s color was a bit different. “Heisenberg blue”, was what the guy handing the bag said. Monty gave him the money and they both disappeared into the night.

Next morning at the gym, Monty was feeling energetic. He locked himself into the stall, lowered his pants and needled his buttcheek. It took few minutes to kick in and when it did, Monty was at the top of the world! The adrenaline rush made him puff from excitement, he punched the air few times like he was a pro boxer and exited the stall. As he walked through the lockers, towards the gym he could feel the stuff going through his veins. He put on some heavy weights and started doing bench presses like never before. Monty was smiling as it was so much easier with this new stuff. “Oh, yeah!” he groaned as he felt the power filling his body. What the poor de la Cruz boy didn’t notice, was that he was getting hard inside those tight gym shorts.

Monty finished his bench press with heavy groans and stood up more pumped than ever. He was being really loud with his energetic shouts and jumps. He gazed around the room and noticed that people around him seemed intimidated by his energy! Everyone was looking at him, some people even left the room. Only then he realized a couple of girls laughing at him on the bikes. Monty couldn’t quite catch what they were saying, but after looking down at his feet, he knew exactly what they were laughing at. His cock was hard and totally visibly against the tight gym shorts. “The fuck..?” Monty covered his erection barely with two hands. There was also a wet stain right where the tip of his cock was. He was leaking pre, literally leaking as a small stream of sticky precum juice was running against his inner thigh. Monty gazed around and saw the girls looking at him. “THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT?” he stormed out of the gym to the men’s locker room, kicking a trash can while so, and hid inside the toilet.

Monty dropped his pants and watched as his enormous man meat jumped out in it’s full glory. As it bounced out of his shorts, a large amount of pre curved around the stall, dripping precum all over it. “The fuck!” Monty cried in terror. He could feel more blood pumping into his already hard cock, making it produce even more and more this sticky nectar of life. He sat on the toilet seat and started beating it off. Monty’s hand went up and down on his shaft furiously. His balls were bouncing in the same rhythm. After a minute of hard jerking off, he was finally getting close. Monty grabbed a piece of toilet paper and tried to catch his seed in it. Nice and clean he thought, but his body was thinking otherwise. Monty moaned in pleasure as he came. Even the first spatter was so strong that it broke the paper. Monty tried to grab some more, but wasn’t fast enough. The next ones hit right in to his eye and covered his chin and cheek in the sweet jock semen. “Oh shit!” he shot all over his shirt and shorts, some of it even hitting his hair and dripping all the way to his sneakers. His orgasm lasted for several minutes and after he was done, the whole stall was dripping in thick semen and his balls were totally drained empty.

Monty looked at the mess. There was only two options. Either he cleans this all up and hopes that nobody wonders why he spent so much time in the stall by himself, or he can just leave it as it. Monty grabbed his bag and chose the latter one. Someone was going to pay for this.


End file.
